Total Drama Return to the Action!
by KingIKZ
Summary: Hey dudes, welcome to my story! Chris is bring twenty- four new contestants to Total Drama! Apps closed :(
1. Application

Wassup guys, this is my first season of Total Drama, and I'm happy to bring you Total Drama Return of the Action! This will be a SYOC and I'll put my heart into developing all of your characters, so I'll think you will enjoy it.

So as the name implies, Chris will be going back to the abandoned film set to bring a sequel to the awesome Total Drama Action!

Anyways, let's get straight into the application!

 **APPLICATION**

First and Last Name

Gender

Race and Appearance

Height and Weight

Sexuality

Stereotype:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Casual clothing

Swimwear

Sleep wear

Personality:

Strengths

Weaknesses:

Interested in relationship? If so, who are they looking for?

Bio:

Audtion:

Okay, my friends. I will have 24 OC's competing, with 12 boys and 12 girls to make it fair. You are allowed to send me up to three OC's, but I may not accept all of them. Also, no Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's either. I am only going to put one of my OC's, but I promise they will not get any special treatment. You can send your application to me PM or you can just put it in a review, I don't really care. Anyway, I'm KingIKZ, and I will see you in a little bit with the first 6 accepted OC's!


	2. Accepted Contestants Part 1 of 3

Well, it's me KingIKZ again to bring you for the first 8 contestants already! I can't thank you guys enough and we'll have the cast here and the series in just like no time flat! Well, let's get straight into it!

Boys

Dominic Smith- The Dumb Overachiever

Jayce Montgomery- The Fictitious Jock

Vladmir Wadell- The Genius

Franklin Robson- The Friendly Angry One

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

Girls

Amber Jones- The Emo

Juliet Thomas- The Wannabe Journalist

Lauren Johansen- The Devil in Disguise

Lunar Bellarium- The Energetic Oddball

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

Well my friends. That is eight of the twenty- four contestants already accepted. I can't believe how fast we're doing this, and I thank all of you that have auditioned so far! Thanks for auditioning, and I thank you all! I'll be back in no time with 8 more!


	3. Accepted Contestant Part 2 out of 3

Hey guys, it's KingIKZ! I'm back with 8 more contestants!

Boys

Dominic Smith- The Dumb Overachiever

Jayce Montgomery- The Fictitious Jock

Vladmir Wadell- The Genius

Franklin Robson- The Friendly Angry One

Amour Beaufort- The Kind Heartthrob

Ethan Black- The Prankster

Graham Ulry- The Introverted Otaku

Oliver Robson- The Gentleman

Christian Heart- The Surfer Dude

Ash Liang- The Crybaby Bystander

N/A

N/A

Girls

Amber Jones- The Emo

Juliet Thomas- The Wannabe Journalist

Lauren Johansen- The Devil in Disguise

Lunar Bellarium- The Energetic Oddball

Tessa Vlasak- The Drama Queen

Lori Summers- The Dark Tomboy

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

Okay, thanks guys for everything. I really appreciate everything you guys do for me, and I hopr you all have a wonderful day. I still need a lot more girls, so you are much more likely to get in if you can submit a girl to me (But what am I talking about, I accepted like everyone.) I can't wait for the series to start, and remember; stay cool!


	4. Accepted Contestants 3 of 3 :D

Hey guys, it's KingIKZ! I have been on forced hiatus since the Super Bowl, don't ask. To make up for you people that didn't know it has been closed, I'm accepting more contestants, so hopefully you can forgive me. This season will end up pretty long now, because now we have 32 contestants which is 8 more than scheduled.

Boys

Dominic Smith- The Dumb Overachiever

Jayce Montgomery- The Fictitious Jock

Vladmir Wadell- The Genius

Franklin Robson- The Friendly Angry One

Amour Beaufort- The Kind Heartthrob

Ethan Black- The Prankster

Graham Ulry- The Introverted Otaku

Oliver Robson- The Gentleman

Christian Heart- The Surfer Dude

Ash Liang- The Crybaby Bystander

Dutch Orlov- The Schoolyard Bully

Davey Ramsel- The Unintentional Intimidator

Adam Matthews- The Lovable Rebel

Eddie Price- The Jester

Alan Brooks- The Chivalrous Pervert

Jaden Marsh- The Manipulative Athlete

Girls

Amber Jones- The Emo

Juliet Thomas- The Wannabe Journalist

Lauren Johansen- The Devil in Disguise

Lunar Bellarium- The Energetic Oddball

Tessa Vlasak- The Drama Queen

Lori Summers- The Dark Tomboy

Cherry Dawson- The Fighter

Anya Savorski- The Anime Fan- girl

Catherine "Kit Kat" Priduex- The Smart Weird One

Marsden Haswell- The Outgoing Adventurer

Korrina Chau- The Joker

Penny Willows- The Creative Writer

Amethyst Star- The Movie Star

Marie Hall- The Gun- loving Bookworm

Valerie Lunetta- The Beautiful Mythic Fan

Sally Kobayashi- The Tokusatsu Otaku

Okay, thanks guys for everything. The show will start in 2- 3 weeks, if time will let me. And before the show even begins, if your character is eliminated early, please don't take it personally. I love all of your OC's and I promise my two OC's Dominic and Jaden will not get any special treatment. This also goes for Amber, who is my friend's OC. I can't wait for the series to begin and, remember, stay cool :D!


	5. Lights, Camera, Action! part 1 and Extra

Hey guys, it's KingIKZ. Well anyway, as I promised here is episode one of Total….. Drama….. Return to the Action!

A grey broken down bus was seen driving on the parkway during heavy traffic. There were cracks in the windshield of the bus and tires are ripped. A horrible shrieking noise followed the large grey vehicle. Through the windows, there were horrible, half- shredded seats. A few rats scurried everywhere on the floor. The bus then turned off into a neighborhood. Well maintained homes and yards surrounded the out of place bus. Eventually, the bus pulled up to a stop with a Caucasian male teenager waiting for the strange vehicle to arrive.

The teen had brown, spiky hair and dark green eyes like the forest undergrowth. Over his green striped sweater with a white collar showed a colorful nametag that reads "Topher." The teen quickly brushed off the cat hair from his plain light green workpants. He then stepped up the stairs and onto the dusty, ruined bus and found a seat near the driver, who was a very large African American man with a chef's hat. The man was wearing a white apron over a rolled up greenish yellow t- shirt. The man looked back at the teen.

"First day on the job?" the man asked the teen, in a very deep, booming voice.

"Well," the teen replied. "You do know the answer."

The large bus driver grunted, "I've been working on this show for six years. I'm basically a celebrity by now. But I still can barely afford rent for a small apartment. This whole thing… it's just corrupt. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

The teen looked down, "It's been my dream since I was thirteen, when Total Drama Island started. Three years later, I was on the season with the island that had the confusing name. I didn't even merge, because my addiction of being a host got the better of me. I'm surprised Chris even let me even be near the show, let alone co- host."

"Well," the man looked back at the teen. "We got that blonde chick to co- host too. Maybe it's because he feels pity for you two. Or maybe it's because we blew up the interns last week. It could be either one."

"Well I know one thing," the teen smiled. "This season will be the greatest season of all! It will surpass all others! It will be amazing! It will be-"

"Quiet, it's time for the theme song."

The theme song plays. (I will release the theme song next week with the episode, don't worry)

An abandoned film lot appeared in the background. A large unopened gate laid behind a Caucasian man with small black eyes and long wavy black hair. The man was wearing a navy blue shirt with pockets and greenish beige jeans. The man smiled with a big white grin and bows to the camera that lies in front of him.

"Yo!" The man said, excitedly. "Welcome Total Drama fans! I'm your host, Chris McLean! I'm excited to bring you our remake of our sequel, Total Drama Return to the Basics! This seasons will premiere 32 new teenagers to compete for the gold. That's a lot of competition! Also for the very first time, we will have FOUR teams, 8 per team, battling in each challenge! I'm really rolling with big numbers this time around, aren't I? Anyway, let's get started with the rules. If you're new to watching, listen to this! If you are loyal, this is a good restroom break!"

Chris grabbed a remote out of his pocket as Chef, the large man who was driving the bus, rolled a TV on a cart next the host. A montage started playing. The TV screen showed past challenges from the original Total Drama Action. First the TV showed the Alien movie flick, with Duncan, Gwen and Trent getting covered in goop from the bomb Chris dropped when they escaped the building with the alien eggs. Next, the screen showed the war challenge with Owen, Justin, Beth and Izzy getting caught in Duncan's net trap during the Killer Grip attack. Finally, the screen showed Harold and Beth fighting in the giant robots during the kung- fu movie.

"Okay," Chris finally spoke. "I'll go ahead with the rules. I just wanted to go over good times. Okay, you know the drill. The teams will go all out in dangerous challenges that represent their strengths, smarts, and usefulness. In the end, one team will come out on top and will be safe. And the losing team will vote out one of their own, and the camper with most votes will be banished from the game. But with four teams, we will have to change this up a bit. Three teams will be safe and one team will vote someone out. And to motivate the teams to come in first, the winning team will get to spend their time in a first class trailer. We're talking hot tubs and queen size beds, people."

"Chris," Chef finally said, somehow present at the time. "How come I don't get to sleep in a first class trailer?"

"Nonsense, my friend," Chris answered. "I prepared a wonderful place for you to sleep… Drumroll please… the bus!"

The screen cut away to the terrible bus from before the theme song. Randomly, one of the windows shattered and the back right tire rolls away. Chef grunted and opened the gates. He then walked through and entered the film lot.

"CHEF!" Chris roared. "We're not supposed to open the gates yet! What about the grand reveal?!"

"The grand reveal, my luscious butt!"

"Well that was something…" Chris whispered awkwardly to the screen. "Anyway, back to the information for the season."

The camera cut away to the inside of the makeup department which acted as the confessional in season 2. "The campers- well movie stars- get to share their deepest, darkest secrets in this makeup department. I'm sure Lindsay wishes she was in this season… You know why."

The screen returned to Chris. "Also, co- hosting for this season we have TOPHER AND BLAINELY!"

Topher and Blaineley were being carried on the fork of a fork lift which was being driven by Chef. Topher, with wavy brown hair, was wearing the same clothes he was before the theme song. And wearing a blood red dress, blood red heels and bright red earrings, was Blaineley. Blaineley's blonde hair almost completely covered her face, unlike before where her hair was brushed to the side. The fork of the fork lift suddenly fell off and Topher and Blaineley stumble to the ground. Topher started messing with his hair, crazily, to make sure it was perfect. Blaineley saw a hole on the back of her red dress, and she attempted to cover it up by holding her hand over it.

"I'm glad you guys decided to co- host," Chris exclaimed. "We've been having trouble since our interns went to sleep forever. And I knew two people who would support me with this."

"Chef gave me a soda that tasted kind of funny and I wake up in an alien costume in what seems to be the Wild West." Blaineley growled as she and Topher stand up next to Chris.

"I volunteered…" Topher added.

Suddenly Chris shoved the two co- hosts to the ground.

"Shut up!" Chris hissed. "It's time for the moment we've all been waiting for… the people we actually care about… not Topher and Blaineley… we don't care about them…"

Chris looked around.

"The movie stars will be arriving shortly…" Chris announces as he grins toward the camera. He then turns around and proceeds through the gates into the interior of the film lot. Topher and Blaineley follow Chris and the three enter the location for Total Drama Return to the Action…

"And we're back!" Chris says with pride through a megaphone.

Chris, Chef, Blaineley and Topher are standing in a large grey room while a blue mattress, covering the entire floor, lies on the ground. The whir of a plane engine blares above the four hosts, almost overpowering Chris's voice.

"It's time to meet our contestants!" Chris yells through the megaphone. "One by one, the thirty- two contestants will be jumping out of the plane from 'Full Metal Drama' from the original Total Drama Action!"

"This is pretty dangerous, Chris," Blaineley whispers to the primary host. "This could end up in a law suit."

"This is kind of tame for one of Chris's introductions," Chef argues.

"Besides," Chris adds. "We did this in TDA, what could be the harm?"

"Yeah," Blaineley shrieks. "But this time, you lifted the roof and the plane is way up there!"

The camera flashes to the plane, which resembles the Chef's bus. The plane is well above the film lot and is surrounded by clouds. Suddenly, a bird flies into it.

"The people at home don't care!" Chris bickers. "They want more explosions and pain to the helpless competitors!"

"The lawyers care!" Blaineley yells. "We will be sued for our entire budget!"

"So, it's not like you have to pay for-"

Chris is suddenly interrupted by a loud, booming scream and the sound of something smashing into the mattress. The hosts look down and see a teenage girl laying on the ground. Her suitcase falls down next to her, and her clothes go everywhere. Eventually, a girl with short, angled black with a dyed purple ombre, messy from the fall stands before them. She has almond shaped brown eyes and is wearing a zipped purple hoodie and blue jean shorts. An excited smile spreads across her peach- colored face.

"Korinna, you weren't called out yet…" Chris chuckles. "Nobody was even called out yet!"

"Oh, I just was spreading some of my awesome puns!" Korinna exclaims. "Next thing I know, they all pick me up, and throw me out of the plane! I think I'm making good friends already! My brother calls it mental, but everyone else seems to love my puns."

"I'm sure you are making good friends," Chris mumbles, sarcastically.

Korrina smiles, "Yeah, they even wanted me to meet you guys first! They all like me, and its very _plane_ to see!"

"Yeah," Chris frowns. "I understand why they would want you out first now. Now go stand in that corner over there, where a person won't fall on you. Because _someone_ is too worried about lawsuits!"

Blaineley rolls her icy blue eyes, "I think it's time for the next camper to jump."

"This is a half hour show, one of you has to jump." Chris yells at the plane.

Suddenly, a Caucasian guy holding a suitcase with lightly tanned skin, an athletic build and tousled black hair falls from the plane and lands on his feet. The guy is wearing a backwards black snapback hat, a grey fitted short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. He walks up to Chris and fist bumps him and drops his suitcase next to him.

"What up, Chris!?" the teen asks. "How are you?"

"What up, Jayce!" Chris replies. "I'm alright. Not too stoked about giving one of you a million, but I'm pretty excited for the season!"

"That's what I like to hear," Jayce smiles as he fist bumps Chris and walks stands in the corner next to Korinna.

"Hey!" Korinna introduces. "Remember me from the plane two minutes ago?"

Jayce looks at her funny, but remains positive, "Totally! I can't wait for the season to begin!"

Quieeettt!" Chris silences the teens. "It's time to meet our next movie star! By the way, shouldn't Lori be here by now? She's kind of goth…"

"What? I'm not goth?"

Chris turns around to see a tall and skinny Caucasian girl with pale skin and shoulder length black hair with small pink stripes, and bluish grey eyes stands behind Chris. She is wearing a white, short sleeved t- shirt with bright red sleeves overtop of a long sleeved black undershirt, and black pajama pants. The look on her face looked grim and questionably depressed.

"Oh hey, Lori…" Chris replies, innocently. "We weren't really talking about you…"

"I know you were talking about me," Lori smiles, creepily. "It's the common reaction of being a serial killer…"

Chris gulps, "I sincerely hope you're joking about the murder stuff. And why are you wearing pajamas?"

"I took a nap in the plane," Lori replies. "Everyone there is horrible."

"Hey Jayce!" Korinna jokes from the corner. "She's _goth_ a few problems, doesn't she?"

"Shh!" Jayce hisses. "I'm going to try to get on her good side."

Jayce proceeds from the corner and up to Lori, "Hey! Nice to meet you!"

Jayce holds out his hand for a Hi- Five, but Lori gives him a mean look and just walks around him and next to Korinna. Jayce looks back at her, confused. Jayce pulls his hand back down.

"That's strange…" Jayce says with a scowl.

"It sure is," Chris growls. "Now get out of the way, before someone falls on-"

Another teenager falls from the sky and right on top of Jayce. Jayce collapses to the ground and an African American guy with short, curly, dark brown hair and rolls off his back and onto the mattress. The guy was wearing a bright red t- shirt with the number 23 written on the back, black and white gym shorts, red and black Nike elites, and orange Kyrie 2 basketball shoes. He stumbles to feet, and shakes his head.

"Dominic!" Chris exclaims. "Nice wipeout, dude!"

Dominic groaned in pain, "Hey Don… Me and Teddy are ready for the race…."

The teen falls again and lands on Jayce, right as Jayce was about to get up again. Chef then picks both dudes up and dumps them in the corner next to Korinna and Lori. Jayce puts his hand on his forehead and stands up. Dominic remains on the floor, but sits up. Meanwhile, Chef walks back to the other hosts.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Korinna asks.

"I'm sure they won't be!" Chris smiles, happily. "Isn't severe pain hilarious!?"

Lori laughs, "Tell me about it!"

"Okay, it's time for our next contestant!"

On queue for the first time, a teenager falls from the sky, and lands on her feet. She is a Caucasian girl with slightly wavy, thick blonde hair, with round blue eyes. She's wearing a pink t- shirt with an exposed midriff, skinny jeans, and sandals. Unlike the other contestants, the girl looks more ferocious, rather than excited to be here.

"I can't believe you put us on a plane!" the girl screams. "What if I didn't land on my feet!? This is unacceptable!"

"Chillax, Tessa," Chris says calmly, as he puts his hand on Tessa's shoulder. "This is just the opener. There will be no more planes and falling. So don't be so dramatic!"

Tessa relaxes a little bit, "Fine. But it's my job to be dramatic! If you don't know, I'm very popular in theater!"

"You're right," Chris answers. "I DID have no clue who you were until you auditioned for my show!"

Tessa grumbles and walks over to the corner with the other contestants.

"Okay, our next contestant should be here right-"

"Uhh… hey…"

Chris looks to the entrance of the room to see a teenage boy with short, messy ash blonde with two cowlick, one front and one back. He is wearing a brown hoodie, has headphones over his ears, dark blue jeans, and white and blue tennis shoes.

"Graham?" Chris asks. "You were supposed to be on the plane with the others, you know?"

"Wait," Graham says, confused, as he takes off his headphones. "I had my headphones on. Can you say that again?"

"Ugh," Chris grunts. "Why were you not on the plane with the rest?

"I must've been listening to music," Graham replies. "I don't know. I had my headphones on until a minute ago."

"Okay, it doesn't matter. Just go stand in the corner with the rest of the competitors. And remember to listen more often."

Graham starts walking to the opposite corner that the other campers and puts his headphones back on.

"Graham!" Chris yells. "Wrong corner!"

Graham makes no reaction.

Chris growls, "You know what, he can't hear me…"

Suddenly, the sound of wind alerts the host. Everyone looks up to see a competitor falling from the sky. Instead of landing, the teen lands on his back. A skinny guy with shaggy black hair in a bowl cut with dyed green stripes, almost covering his emerald green eyes. He is wearing a black, baggy hoody with the neon DX logo, black ripped jeans with a wallet chain coming out of his pocket and black high top tennis shoes with a neon green trim. Chris then stands over the teen while he's still on the ground.

"Guys!" Chris announces. "Meet our Duncan clone, Adam!"

"Don't call me that!" Adam hisses.

"Hey," Chris says, enjoying Adam's anger. "What's wrong with being names after our fan- favorite?"

"Nothing," Adam growls as he balled up his hand in a fist. "Except he should be named after me! I'm better than he is, I don't live for relationships!"

Chris smiles, "Ooh, I'm so scared. Now go stand over there with the rest!"

Adam walks over to the rest and stands next to Lori. Lori looks at his hoody and she smiles.

"Oh my God!" Lori shrieks. "You're a WWE fan! That's Degeneration X!"

"Yeah," Adam replies, a little less hostile. "What's your favorite moment!?

Lori thinks for a second, "I like the part when Owen Hart died!"

"We… uh, may not be the same time of fans," Adam replies, in a weak tone, contrast to his recent serious voice.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

A voice from the sky alerts the seven contestants and the four hosts, who look to the sky. Suddenly, a Caucasian girl with waist- length icy blonde hair with black and pink streaks falls from the sky. She is wearing a dark violet corset style lolitta dress with off the shoulder black lace sleeves, a black tutu skirt, over that a black hoodie with cat ears over the top, black lace tights and black knee high high- heeled boots, and a silver open heart pendant necklace. She lands right in front of Chris, still holding her suitcase.

"Hi, Chris!" The girl says, upbeat. "It's so nice to be here!"

Chris grins, "Finally, someone who understands my awesomeness! Welcome to the island, Anya!"

Anya, uncomfortably, quickly steps away from Chris and stands a few feet away from the other teens.

"Anya!" Jayce welcomes. "Come over here with us!"

"Uhh…" Anya states as she blushes. "I'd just rather stay put…"

Chris growls, "Now that Graham decides to stand away, now everyone thinks it's okay to be spread out and annoying!"

The camera flashes to Graham who is playing an air guitar while he listens to music.

"It's not it's just-" Anya starts.

"Go stand with the rest!" Chris barks.

Anya stands next to Korinna and far from the boys.

"Good enough…" Chris declares. "It's time for contestant number nine!"

A high pitched screech. That is all until a small Korean guy with medium length spiky black hair and wide brown eyes falls from the sky. He's wearing a green beanie, white undershirt under an orange coat with a zipper, black cargo shorts, and black combat boots with white socks. He lands on the ground to reveal tears dripping from his eyes and is not carrying a suitcase.

"Ash!?" Chris questioned. "What happened!?"

Ash finally wails, "I DON'T WANT TO JUMP!"

"DUDE!" Chris yells through his megaphone. "IT'S OVER! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Oh…" Ash replies. "Sorry! I was just a little nervous."

'Yeah," Chris agrees. "Just a little… Also, dude, where's your suitcase?"

"SH T!" Ash shrieks. "MY DIAR-, I MEAN CLOTHES!"

Chris looks to the other hosts, "I'm guessing he doesn't get out much…"

The other hosts just shrugged, and Chris laughed a little. Chris took out his megaphone and yelled for someone to drop Ash's suitcase. Suddenly, a lanky, thin and short Caucasian guy with dirty brown hair and over his blue eyes were glasses dropped from the sky. He was even shorter than Ash and is wearing a slightly oversized orange hoody with long drawstrings. He was holding three suit cases. A typical brown one and two pink ones. He smiled a big white grin to the hosts. The boy sent a 'call me' sign to Lori, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Chris!" the boy welcomed himself. "My names Alan, if you don't remember. Well, of course you remember!'

"Honestly, I would have said Muhammad," Chris declares. "And why are you carrying THREE suitcases?"

"One for me," Alan smiles as he holds up the brown one. "One for this guy!'

Alan hands Ash a pink suitcase, which is Ash's, and the crybaby calms down a little bit.

"And one for me," Alan finishes.

"Two for you?" Chris asks.

"Two for me!" Alan confirms.

"GIMME BACK MY SUITCASE!"

A voice is heard from the sky. Finally, a teenage girl with Caucasian skin, green eyes, and hair in a messy bun falls from the sky. She is wearing a white tank top with a jean skirt. Her green eyes were squinted in rage. She lands on her feet and immediately shoves Alan down and grabs the pink suitcase he is holding. Alan rubs his head and stumbles back. The girl picks up the lanky teen up by the shirt and slams him into the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" the girl roars. She then throws him back on the ground. The girl faces Chris and the other interns. "Well. That's taken care of!"

"Uhh…" Chris mumbles. "Hi, Cherry!"

"Hi, Chris!" Cherry introduces. "I'm happy to be here!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Blaineley snickers. "Your intro makes you seem more like, raging to be here…"

"Nah!" Cherry smiles. "It's just when PUNKS LIKE THIS PUNK STEAL MY STUFF!"

Cherry looks back at an injured Alan and balls her hand up in a fist. The teen slowly crawls backwards. Cherry walks back and stands near Anya. Anya steps away and Cherry gives her a frustrated look.

"What's YOUR problem?!" Cherry growls.

"It's uhh…" Anya mutters.

"Good!" Cherry hisses. "We have no problems!"

Chris looks to Topher, "She seemed so nice in the audition, and she even claimed she was going to CONTROL her anger problem! Anyway, it's time for contestant number twelve!"

A Caucasian teenage girl with wavy blonde hair, puffy red lips and emerald green eyes leaps from the plane overhead. She's wearing Hollister jeans and a Ralph Lauren top. She lands and bounces several feet in the air on impact. She poses and blows an air kiss to Chris. Chris smiles and bows.

"Her majesty!" Chris introduces. "It's the teenage actor, Amethyst Star! Not even with two R's!"

"Thanks, Chris!" Amethyst grins. She walks over to the corner with the other teens.

"Oh my god!" Tessa freaks as Amethyst walks by. "You're like my favorite person in the world!"

Amethyst smiles, "It's always nice to meet a fan!"

"I loved you in Winter Wonderland!" Tessa grins. "I've seen it like a gazillion times! I can sing all of your songs, word for word, right now!"

"Good," Chris grunts. "I can eliminate you guys early and I can save money for not having to make two elimination ceremonies!"

"Hey," Amethyst scowls. "I'm going to win this! You won't need to have an elimination ceremony for me!"

"Sure," Chris smiles. "You realize this is THIRTY- TWO PEOPLE!"

"Really?" Amethyst says, shocked. "I thought it was me, and then just two more people."

"Nope," Chris smiles. "We got twenty more after you. Speaking of that, we need to start moving people! This is a half hour show!"

"Chris!?" Anya complains. "It's two crowded here! Can we leave!?"

"First of all," Chris starts. "We have enough room for ninety. There's only sixteen of us here!"

"But, Chris…!"

"Fine!" Chris hisses. "Go somewhere else! See if I care!"

Anya starts walking toward the door, and leaves. Graham and Lori quickly follow.

"Guys!" Chris hisses. "It's a joke!"

Lori and Anya don't care and keep on going, but Graham's headphones are too loud and he doesn't comprehend Chris's command.

"ALL OF YOU!" Chris rages. "YOU'RE ALL ELIMINATED IF YOU DON'T COME BACK! I'M NOT JOKING AND I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE IN A-"

Chris is crushed by a large, muscular, Caucasian, falling teenage guy with dark brown, spiky hair and a goatee, and deep green eyes. He's wearing a black T- shirt with thumbs down on it, dark green pants and large boots. He roughly gets off of Chris and stands tall amongst the rest. He picks Chris off the ground.

"Get up!" the brute barks. "I'll never get my money at this rate!"

"Ugh…" Chris moans. "Good timing, Dutch!"

"Huh?!" Dutch growls.

"I have runaway campers!" Chris moans. "Get them!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's fun to forcefully kidnap someone and bring them back to a place they don't want to be!"

"You're right!" Dutch grins. Dutch runs out of the trampoline room.

"Okay." Chris mumbles. "Chef, can you take over while a try to get my shoulder bone out of my neck?"

"Alright," Chef continues where Chris left off. "It's time for contestant number fourteen! But first, we need to go through some god dang commercials. Cause apparently, some people get paid! So, who will be announced next? Will those kids come back? Will Chris have on and off concussions for the next few months? Find out all of those when we return for Total… Drama… Somethin'!

The camera flashes to show Anya, Graham and Lori in the craft and services tent. Anya lays her suitcase on one of the four tables and Lori drops hers on the floor, not caring. Meanwhile, Graham remains holding his suitcase and leans on the wall, headphones off.

"Ahh…" Anya exclaims. "It's good to be away from other people for awhile…"

"Amen, sister…" Lori replies.

"I'm not the one to talk, being introverted myself," Graham starts. "But we've only been here for like ten minutes, including the five minutes we spent getting here!"

"I am not the social type…" Anya says.

"He's kind of right," Lori argues. "What was all of that staying away from everyone else thing?"

"I don't know…" Anya answers. "I just don't like people that much… it's kind of personal, you know?"

"Yeah, but angering Cherry might have not been the smartest idea," Graham scowls. "We didn't need that-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?"

Graham is then cut off by a booming voice coming from the entrance of the crafts and services tent. Dutch stands before them. Dutch runs up and slams Graham into the ground and pins him down.

"Uhh… nothing…" Graham whimpers. "Who are you…?"

"The government!" Dutch growls. "So give me your taxes, AKA your lunch money!"

"We're not at school," Lori points out.

"Uh…" Dutch ponders. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Dutch keeps his grip right on Graham, as the smaller teen wriggles, trying to escape Dutch's wrath.

"Why aren't either of you helping!?" Graham screeches.

Anya steps even further back and looks at Lori in a pitiful way.

"Ugh," Lori sighs and runs over to Dutch, "Uh… let go you mental dipsh t!"

"What did you say!?" Dutch barks as he looks back up.

"You heard me!"

Dutch holds up his fist, not afraid of hitting a girl on camera. Dutch slowly gets up off of Graham and closer to Lori. Dutch cracks his knuckles and slams Lori into the table. Lori screams, but them Graham sees the open opportunity and elbows Dutch from behind. The hit lands just right into Dutch's jaw and it knocks one of his teeth out. Blood starts dripping from Dutch's mouth and the beast of a teen tumbles to the ground.

"Uhh…" Anya says. "Should we take him to medical or the police, because I'm not sure whose side I should be on?"

The camera blacks out.

The camera flashes to show Graham and Lori dragging Dutch into the landing room, with Anya far behind. Chris and the other hosts are shocked.

"Woah, woah, woah," Chris gasps. "What happened here?!"

"Minor incident," Lori responds. She lets go of Dutch and leaves him on the floor as she and the other two teens walk over to the rest.

"Well, good!" Chris smiles. "I'm glad things worked out for the best! But you guys did miss the introductions for FIVE teens! Meet Jaden, Marsden, Ethan, Kit Kat and Lunar!"

Standing next to Chris is a Hawaiian teen, Jaden, with spiky dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's wearing a green headband matching his plain green muscle shirt, white gym shorts and white high top basketball shoes.

Next to Jaden was Lunar, a tan Caucasian girl with black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a undescribed T- shirt (sorry, I didn't get the color, but that doesn't matter) and yoga pants.

Third, Kit Kat, was a French Caucasian girl (drop it like a French Girl) with light brown skin, dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her clothing consists of a brown sweater with the arm ends peach orange, grey shorts, black shoes and long socks.

Fourth was Ethan, a Hispanic boy with messy wavy brown hair and hazelnut eyes. His outfit included a white t- shirt with the Captain America shield logo on it, blue jeans and black vans.

Lastly was Marsden, a tall Caucasian girl with fair skin, freckles, pale green eyes and auburn colored hair with full front bangs that ended at her eyebrows. She is wearing a white lace cardigan over a plain black camisole, light blue ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

"Nice to meet you!" Jaden introduces himself. He holds his hand out for a high five, but nobody high fives him.

"Tough crowd…" Jaden sniffs.

"I feel ya, bro!" Jayce agrees from the corner.

"Chris, may I use the restroom?" Ethan asked.

"I don't care…" Chris answers. "Nobody seems to care about the rules of my show anyways. Help yourself…"

An impish smile grows on Ethan's face.

"That can't be good," Marsden starts. "Why did you crack an evil smile about unleashing urine?"

"Who said it was urine?" Ethan smiles.

"Ewww!" Amethyst shrieks.

"T. M. I., Ethan!" Chris gags. "T. M. I.!"

Ethan walks from the room.

"Now where were we?" Chris returns to his schedule interrupted by Graham, Lori and Anya who returned with Dutch. "Oh yeah, we were still interviewing Lunar…"

"I already told you everything!" Lunar smiles. "I like swimming and running! And I can't wait to win!"

"You were supposed to answer our question," Chris replies. "Anyway, what do you-"

"You didn't give anyone else a question," Tessa growls. "I want my question!"

"No question for you!" Chris snarls. "Anyway, who is the best host here?"

"Chef!" Lunar replies.

Chef flexes and smiles, as the other three hosts scowl.

"Hold it, hold it!" Chris hisses. "You have to agree I have the best hair!"

"Chris, Chris, Chris…" Chef smiles. "Hair doesn't matter when you are hot as me!"

Blaineley walks up behind Chef and strikes him in the head with a random frying pan. Blaineley snickers.

"Thanks!" Chris smiles. "Well anyway, who will be the next victim to my wrath! How devastating will the first challenge be? And why is _CHEF_ THE BEST HOST! All of those will be answered in the second half of Episode One! Fourth wall, _broken!_ "

Okay guys. I'm actually much further than this, but I have been taking too long. So I'll put this in three parts. Since I'm actually close to finishing part 2, I will probably done next week. But until then, I'm just going to get you guys at a good stopping point. Kit Kat did not have any dialogue yet, but I promise she will have some in part 2, Chewy. but I have a confession to make. I'm kind of slow with writing. So I have to ask you guys, so you guys want 2- 3 parts of an episode to come out every three weeks, or it to take nine weeks for one full episode? I am admittedly a slow writer, especially with final exams coming up. I promise I'll get much more done over the summer. I will most likely be able to finish full chapters in the time it takes me to make a part which is about three weeks, regularly. I find it difficult to write stories about characters I do not know much about. I deeply apologize that I haven't gotten many characters in yet. This will be the most difficult thing I have ever written.

But I do find it easier and faster to write in script form, so if you want me to change it, send me a review. I know many people do not like script form. I have a 3000 word second All Stars first episode that is really dumb just to show you, just to give you a point. It's really dumb and kind of lazy, but I wrote this in less than three hours, so It'll just kind of give you a visual.

Episode 1: Total Drama All Stars Two

Chris: Yo!

(Chris appears on the docks in front of a new island.)

Chris: Welcome Total Drama fans! I'm your host, Chris McLean! I'm excited to bring you our second All Stars season! This season will premiere 30 of the greatest All Stars from the past three generations from Total Drama. Man, I love those guys. If you're new here, I can't wait for you to meet them. Alright. If you guys don't remember the rules or are new, here's a refresher.

(The screen shifts to the campfire with Chris still in the frontground.)

Chris: We'll have the teens separate into two teams and have them compete in difficult challenges and after every challenge, they will be forced to eliminate someone on their team. (The screen shifts to the confessional.)

Chris: They will one by one take turns voting in our well maintained voting booth. And during the day, competitors can go into the booth and confess their thoughts to the audience.

(The screen lastly shifts to the cabin.)

Chris: The losing team of the challenge will then have to report to their crappy old cabin until the challenge tomorrow. But the winning team…  
(The screen moves to the right to show the Spa Hotel)

Chris: Will stay at our amazing spa hotel.

(The screen shifts back to the docks.)

Chris: Alright! Now that we know how to play, let us meet our contestants.

(A boat arrives with the contestants in it. They all start walking out of the boat one by one.)

Chris: From season one, we have Owen!

(Owen darts from the boat and hugs Chris tightly.)

Owen: Yes! I'm stoked to be here, man! It's like Season One all over again!

Chris: Except the location is even better!

(The screen shifts to a sign saying "Camp Chris" and in the background the forest is on fire and a roar is heard in the background. Owen slowly lets go of Chris and backs up.)

 **Owen's confessional**

Owen: That was… beatiful

Chris: Our best friend, Lindsay is back.

(Lindsay walks away from the boat.)

Lindsay: Hey Don! It's good to be back on the Ridoncoulus Race.

(Chris flinches.)

Owen: You weren't on that show though…

Lindsay: So I might be thinking of Price is Right?

(Chris angrily pushes Lindsay off the dock.)

Chris: Okay… let's get on with it!

(Heather walks off the boat.)

Heather: I'm tired of this. I just want to get my pick of the bunk in my cabin, first!

Chris: Heather, Heather, Heather… Nobody wants to sleep near you…

(Heather crosses her arms and stands next to Owen and Lindsay who is soaked.)

Chris: Our next camper is Dj!

(Dj walks off the boat.)

Dj: Hey Chris, it's nice to be back.

Chris: Yeah, it is nice. Hey, Dj. We loved your performance in the first three seasons, we had this whole island dedicated to you!

(The screen shifts to the forest with a mummy dog sitting there. Then Chef pushes a tree on it.)

Chef: I'm not sure whether to hate or love my job.

(The screen shifts back to Dj.)

Dj: Thanks, man.

Chris: Next we have bad boy Duncan

(Nobody walks from the boat.)

Chris: Uhh… Duncan?

(Duncan crawls from the boat very beat up. Courtney and Gwen follow.)

Duncan: Ugh… they've already made up. They're reason of bonding is me!

(Courtney then kicks Duncan into the water. They both giggle.)

Chris: Girls? I've never seen either of you so eager to come to the island.

(They both giggle.)

Gwen: Hey, I'm bad at holding a grudge.

Courtney: Same, I just love Total Drama.

(Duncan slowly climbs out of the water, but Gwen kicks him back in. The screen shifts to Owen, Heather, Lindsay and Dj.)

Owen: They're all friends now.

(Lindsay nods, but Heather and Dj roll their eyes.)

Chris: Now we have Noah!

(Noah slowly walks off the boat.)

Noah: This camp has been completely checked for safety for all campers on the island, I hope.

Chris: Totally!

(An explosion is heard in the background with screaming for a second.)

Noah: Good.

(Noah stands next to the other veterans.)

Chris: Originally from Season Three, we have Alejandro!

Heather: NO!

(Alejandro walks off the boat.)

Alejandro: Miss me?

Chris: Hahaha… not at all.

(Alejandro grunts walks over to the others and flicks his eyelashes at Heather. Heather pushes him into the water on top of Duncan who is getting out of the water.)

Chris: And last for the veterans… Oh no…

(Izzy jumps of the boat in front of Chris.)

Izzy: HI CHRIS! I'M SO EXCITED AND I'M GOING TO LIKE MAKE SO MANY FRIENDS THIS YEAR! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! AND…

(Chef then takes Izzy with a fork lift with the rest.)

Chris: Jeez, that was scary. Alright. It's time to meet our contestants from Season Four!

(The first boat goes away and another boat appears. Again, one by one, the contestants start coming.)

Chris: First, we have Braniac Cameron!

(Cameron walks off the boat wearing robot set of armor.)

Chris: Uhh, Cameron, what are you wearing?

Cameron: After the first All Star Season, I was told to keep my strength to the max. So, I engineered a robotic armor prototype an-

(Chris pushes Cameron into the water and he is electrocuted. Fish rise to the surface of the water. As Cameron climbs out of the water, Chris gets ready for the next contestants.)

 **Cameron's confessional**

(Cameron is putting tape on his destroyed armor.)

Cameron: Uhhhhhhhh

 **static**

Alright, next we have Mike and Zoey!

(Mike and Zoey walks out of the boat holding hands.)

Chris: Yeah, I was warned about this. Can you not do… All of this?

(Mike and Zoey laugh.)

Mike: Yeah right.

Zoey: If you were warned about it, do something about it.

Chris: Okay!

(Chef comes back in a fork lift, picks Mike and Zoey up and drops them in the water,)

Chris: Alright! Next we have the creepy one who had me arrested!

(Dawn walks out of the boat.)

Dawn: You had to be responsible for your crimes. The mutants from Season Four were suffering.

Chris: Yeah, I don't know what responsible or crime is, but I will love to make you suffer this season.

(Dawn growls and stands next to the rest.)

Chris: Next we have Lightning!

(Lightning flips out of the boat.)

Lightning: Yeah! The hero has sha- arrived!

Chris: Oh yeah, Lightning. We had something special for you this year. You know how you say "sha" all the time?

Lightning: What are you sha- talking about?

(Chris puts a watch on Lightning's arm.)

Lightning: What is this?

Chris: Yeah, every time you say sha now, you will be electrocuted. Fun, isn't it?

Lightning: Why would this sha- AHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lightning is electrocuted.)

 **Lightning's confessional**

Lightning: This is not fair! This is sha- AHHHHHH!

 **static**

Chris: That was fun. Alright, now we have Anne Maria!

(Anne Maria walks off the boat. Her hair is even worse than before.

Anne Maria: Hey Chris! It's good to be back!

Chris: Uhh… Anne Maria, what's going on with your hair?

Anne Maria: Ahh, it is just the result of hard work and three months with no conditioner.

Chris: Yeah, that's great.

(Anne Maria walks over with the rest.)

Chris: Next we have Jo!

(Jo walks off the boat holding a tied up Brick above her head. Brick screams for help.)

Chris: Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?

Jo: We had a bet to see who would win in a fight.

Chris: Sounds fun to me!

Brick: Help!

Chris: Nah, I'm busy.

(Jo walks over to the others and puts Brick on the ground and stands on him.)

Chris: Next we have farm boy Scott!

(Scott walks off the boat and then runs back in the boat.)

Chris: Uhh, Scott!?

Scott: The shark is out there! I sense him!

Chris: Scott, Scott. There is nothing to be scared of out here. But there is absolutely danger in there!

(Scott's scream is heard. Fang then runs off the boat with Scott in his arms. Fang throws Scott in the water then jumps in.)

Chris: Hahaha… Last but defidently least, Dakota!

(A regular Dakota walks off the boat. Everyone gasps.)

Anne Maria: But, you were mutated!

Zoey: This can't be real!

Dakota: It turns out the mutant thing was just temporary. Sam then dumped me after the effects wore off. Turns out I just wasn't good enough for him.

Duncan: In what world is she not good enough for Sam?

(Dakota then runs up to Duncan and hugs him tight. Duncan sends Courtney and Gwen an evil glare. As soon as Dakota lets go, Courtney pushes him into to water again.)

 **Dakota's confessional**

Dakota: Fine, I lied. I broke up with Sam and got the treatments with the money from his fanmail. But hey, I'm pretty again!

 **static**

Chris: We are finally done with our second generation of cast, it's time to meet our third generation.

Izzy: Ooh! We've never met them before!

(The second boat goes off and the final boat arrives.)

Chris: First up we have Sky!

(Sky trudges off the boat, angrily.)

Jo: These people seem real fun…

Chris: Sky! What's the problem!

Sky: Nothing… It's okay… don't worry. She stands away from everyone else.

(Dawn walks up to Sky.)

Dawn: What's wrong?

Sky: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.

 **Sky's confessional**

It's just, seeing Dave on that boat is frustrating. He tried to kill me in the finale, and I got second place because of that. It was torture having to see his, and I just don't want to be around him. Keith broke up with me when the season ended, and my life has been awful since last season.

 **static**

Chris: Okay, next we have-

(Leonard tumbles out of the boat.)

Chris: Leonard, this wasn't even your queue.

Leonard: What are you talking about? My wizard senses alerted me!

Chris: We're you even scheduled for this season.

(Chef who is behind Chris shrugs. Leonard then stands with the rest.)

Chris: Next we have Jasmine and Shawn!

(Jasmine and Shawn walk out of the boat holding hands like Mike and Zoey did.)

Chris: Do we really have to do this again?

(The screen shifts to a soaked Zoey and Mike holding hands. Jasmine and Shawn then stop holding hands.)

Chris: Good. So why have you two come back? Shawn already won.

Jasmine: Building a zombie bunker- karate dojo- flower shop is difficult Chris. We need another million dollars.

Chris: Can we please separate fact from fiction.

Lindsay: OOH I love flowers.

Noah: On Zombie Shootout Two they have this epic Karate Dojo.

(Chris looks at his clipboard.)

Chris: I'm happy you guys agree… Ugh… Okay next is Max? Wait? That evil kid? Chef! I thought we banned him!

(Chef looks at the paper.)

Chef: The evil girl is back too.

Chris: What? How?!

(Chris sees Max and Scarlet walk off the boat. Scarlet does not look evil.)

Chris: You two! Shooh! Get out of here!

Max: You will never banish the evil that I am!

Chris: What!? That's exactly what I don't want on this show!

Scarlet: Chris, don't worry. We did our time and are perfectly normal now.

Shawn: What are you talking about!? You tried to kill us last season! And you had life in prison with no chance of parrole!

Chris: Exactly! You guys need to get off my property!

(Scarlet and Max both walk up really close to Chris and Chris starts shivering.)

Scarlet: Okay I think we have come to a conclusion on this. Besides, I had paroll and am perfectly normal.

 **Scarlet's confessional**

Scarlet: Of course I'm still evil. And no chance of paroll. But they don't need to know that.

 **static**

(They walk over to the others.)

Chris: Uhh, okay. Next we have Sugar! She's my favorite.

(Sugar walks off the boat.)

Sugar: I'm here to win this year! Yeah! This season is all mine! From being a Youtube star to being a Total Drama All- star! That's a lot of stars!

Mike: Oh yeah, I saw that Youtube video. I liked the part when her butt got hit by a firework.

Chris: Next we have… crap… Topher!

(Topher slowly walks out of the boat and poses for everyone.)

Topher: Starring in Total Drama, comes Topher, a young superstar!

Chris: Topher, my man! I have some advice for you!

Topher: I'd be glaaad to here it!

Chris: Okay. It starts with an S, and ends with shut up!

Chris: Alright, next we have Ella!

(Ella dances off the boat. Topher is still standing there.)

Ella: It is my glad honor to be here!

(Ella starts singing.)

Chris: Ughhh!

(Chris pushes Ella into the water, but Topher catches her.)

Chris: Oh come on! Why didn't you let her fall!

Topher: Hey, good manners making good gentle hosts.

 **Ella's confessional**

Ella: Could have Topher been my true prince all this time? It must be so!

 **Static**

Chris: Our final contestant is Dave!

(Sky shivers. Dave then walks out of the boat.)

Dave: Chris, it's a pleasure to be back.

Chris: Thanks, it's good someone actually feels so.

Dave: Yeah, no. WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK HERE! YAGGGGHHH!

(Dave throws a suitcase at Chris. Then a screen shows up with a picture of Chris upside down saying "Hang in there!"

(After that, the screen shows Chris and the thirty contestants on the dock.)

Chris: Alright, now that we have successfully tied up Dave, we can get everything ready.

(The screen shifts to Dave and Brick both tied up.)

Brick: What'd you get in for?

Chris: Hey! No talking in the Corner of Shame! Anyway, now that we're all here, I'm happy that we can start our first challenge!

Heather: We're already having our first challenge?!

Chris: Good question, Heather. It is going to be painful! Okay, this challenge will be a test to determine who will be on what team. I

Jasmine: What is the first challenge going to be like?

Chris: I kinda want to put you guys in balloons again so you can float up to the sun. I mean that would be hilarious! Teenagers _dying!_ Hahaha!

Max: Where is your evil challenge?

(Chris pulls a walky talky up.)

Chris: Chef! Drop the course!

(A plane flies over the docks and a huge bouncy castle falls out of the sky. It lands on a sharp rock.)

Chris: Ooh, looks like the bouncy caste is deflating. Your job is to go inside the bouncy house and come out the door on the other side. But. It's already deflating, so you should get moving!

(They all run to the bouncy house and it is really crampt. But the end is not too far.)

Scott: Is this it? This is not bad at all!

(Chris starts speaking with a loud speaker.)

Chris: I knew you'd help make the challenge more fun! Scott, you must really hate everyone!

Chef drops Fang, a mutant gopher and Ezekiel in the bouncy castle. Everyone screams. Then, Lightning runs up first and gets ready for fighting.)

Lightning: I'm not scared. You better watch out, sha- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Lightning is electrocuted and Fang throws Lightning out of the bouncy castle. Everyone then backs up. Then the three creatures start attacking. Fang picks up Scott and throws him out of the castle. The mutant gopher rams Heather and Max through the castle. It starts deflating faster. Ezekiel roars and Brick screams like a girl and runs out of the bouncy house.)

Chris: Chef! Let's unleash level two on them!

(They drop a bunch of water into the bouncy castle. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Fang are wrestling. Then, she slips from the water and Fang throws her out. Everyone starts slipping around. Courtney, Mike, Owen, Shawn, Gwen, Sugar, Noah, Topher, Cameron, Zoey, Izzy, Jo, Duncan, Scarlet, Lindsay, Ella, Dakota and Anne Maria are all seen being launched from the bouncy castle. Dave, Sky, Leonard, Alejandro, Dawn and Dj are left. Then the mutant Gopher rams Dj through the castle and the whole thing falls apart. Then Dave runs up and hits Ezekiel in the face.)

Dave: Aha! This is how you beat someone up! Look at my amazing fighting skills and I'm so- AHHHHHH!

(Ezekiel picks up Dave throws him at a tree and Dave is hit in the kiwis. Bowling pin noises are heard when he is hit. Sky rolls her eyes, but then Ezekiel screams in her face and spit is all over Sky. Sky slowly walks off the bouncy castle. Meanwhile, Leonard is fighting Fang with pretend spells.)

Leonard: Get ready to feel my ultimate wrath, creature! Expillosus!

(A piece of the bouncy castle falls down on top of Fang and he is trapped. Leonard then makes a run for the finish and Dawn is seen comforting the mutant gopher. Then, Alejandro dives at Leonard and tackles him.)

Alejandro: Haha! You're done!

Leonard: Get off me you filthy Death Eater!

(Alejandro laughs then jumps off of Leonard. Then Dawn looks up from the mutant gopher. Alejandro jukes out Fang and Ezekiel and dives toward the finish line.)

Chris: We have our winner!

(Alejandro sends everyone a deadly smile.)

Chris: Drumroll please….

Chris: LIGHTNING!

(Everyone is shocked.)

Lightning: Yeah! I'm sha- AHHHHHH!

Alejandro: But Lightning got eliminated first.

Chris: I specifically told you, whoever gets out of the bouncy castle first wins!

(Alejandro stammers.)

Chris: And guess who got out of the bouncy castle last… You!

Alejandro: But… Leonard and Dawn are still in the bouncy castle…

Chris: Exactly! They haven't left so you're the last one out.

(Heather smiles really big.)

Chris: I can't wait to see you at the campfire ceremony tonight!

 **Confessionals**

Lightning: I'm a boss! I totally am the best!

 **Static**

Heather: Yes! Yes! YES!

 **Static**

Sky: That f#cking pipsqueak made me lose AGAIN! I can't take this anymore!

 **Static**

(The screen shows the campfire ceremony.)

Chris: Campers. That was a very disappointing challenge. None of you died… Anyway, we didn't have to vote because we had a set loser already. Alejandro. You really screwed up.

(Alejandro looks down and scowls.)

Chris: But, to be fair, since it's our first episode, there will be no elimination tonight.

Alejandro: Yes!

Everyone else: No!

Chris: So. Like I told you this afternoon, this decided the teams. Here it comes… The underdogs and the pros!

Cameron: Wait, how would this be fair!?

Chris: You see, Cameron, it's not. And I love unfairness. Okay. I will start announcing teams. The Big Dogs are Duncan, Jasmine, Alejandro, Sky, Zoey, Mike, Jo, Brick, Scarlet, Heather, Lightning, Dj, Shawn, Courtney and Gwen.

Duncan: Yeah! We are going to do kill these guys!

Chris: And on the Underdogs are Cameron, Lindsay, Leonard, Anne Maria, Dawn, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Sugar, Dakota, Dave, Topher, Ella, Scott and Max. Okay finally. I can get some sleep.

Scott: Wait! Why am I on the Underdogs?

Sugar: Yeah! I got third in season six! And I like won season two!

Duncan: You weren't even in Total Drama Action.

Sugar: Yep, I totally was.

Chris: Just, shut up! Do you know how late it is? It's like 6: 30! I need my beauty sleep!

(Chris walks away from the campers. Everyone is about to leave also.)

Alejandro: Halt!

(Everyone looks at Alejandro.)

Alejandro: All that cheering you did when you thought I was eliminated, you will surely go down. I'll make sure you ALL FALL!

(Everyone just shrugs and walks to their cabins. Alejandro then walks up to the camera.)

Alejandro: And, I'm not going to stop at that. I've suffered for the entire season in the first All Stars. I will bring it upon them so they will feel my pain. This is war.

(The screen turns to static and the screen goes dark.)

 **End of Script**

 **I didn't really try toward the end, I just wanted to give you a visual, though. So with that, KingIKZ, out!**


	6. New Writer Possibility

This is a huge announcement. I love all of your OC's. But, I'm just too inexperienced with others characters. I would find it much easier if I could use my own OC'S or actual characters, because I know what they are like. Therefore, I'm putting Return to the Action up for grabs. First one to claim has it and can write it themselves. I will DM the winner the elimination order, all the auditions, cause for all eliminations and the first episode so they can just, well, have the first episode. I will leave the dialogue, challenges and relationships up to the winner though.

Once again, I am very sorry. I will be writing another story though, but without your OC's. I'm sorry. But I think I should start small first. I haven't been able to bring myself to continue writing. I'm sorry. Hopefully this won't have to be canceled. The only thing I want is that the winner do a better job than me.

In the meantime, I will be writing Total Survivor Island. This will be where Chris McLean shakes up the format to match Survivor even more than it already does. This will be easier for me because they are my characters. The cast will consist of 22 characters. While you are here, I might as well leak a few characters, right?

 **DOMINIC- THE DUMB OVERACHIEVER**

 **AMBER- THE SALTY FANGIRL**

 **HAZEL- YOUR AVERAGE TEENAGE GIRL**

 **LOCKE- ALL THE STEREOTYPES**

 **ALFRED- THE DESPERATE TRYHARD**

 **AND**

 **CHRIS MCLEAN- THE HOST WITHOUT A PASSION**

Well, I know all of you are bummed out, but I hope you will read my new story. I am so, so sorry. I promise that this next person will do a better job than me. Anyway, for the last time in this story, KingIKZ out…

PS: I will immediately announce the winner.


End file.
